Today's music scene provides a user with hundreds and thousands of different types of music that may be available for his or her enjoyment. The vast selection arena creates a dilemma for the user when faced with a decision as to the particular piece of music or album to listen or purchase.
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/917,865 describes a music recommendation system where a user may generate a playlist or search for music, using a song, album, or artist that is owned by the user as the search seed. After generating such a playlist, the generating user may want to share it with other users. However, one potential problem in sharing the playlist is that the receiving user may not have access to all of the songs in the shared playlist, leaving one or more gaps in the playlist. Accordingly, what is desired is a system and method for sharing playlists with other users that detects and intelligently fills such gaps in the shared playlists.